Power of Magikarp!
by Selet
Summary: Magikarp is weak. Useless. Everyone around the world agrees with that. But it wasn't always that way. Magikarp was a powerful Pokemon in the past. What happens when some of these ancient Magikarp are found, by Ash on his first day as a trainer? Is the world ready for the return of Magikarp's power?
1. Chapter 1

**I've looked around to see if anyone else has done this idea, and I haven't been able to find anyone who has made a story about this yet.**

 **Everyone makes fun of Magikarp, but very few take into account the Pokedex states it was stronger in the past. It may say only somewhat stronger in the past, but I'm going to ignore the word somewhat.**

 **Magikarp was stronger in the past. Unknown reasons created the pathetic and weak existence that over populates the world today. But what if some of these ancient Pokemon still existed, hidden from the world? What if Ash finds where these creatures live on accident on his first day of his journey, and a pair of them(1 male, 1 female) decides to join his journey? Join Ash on his journey to show the world that Magikarp was a powerful Pokemon in the past, and will once again show the world what they can truly be.**

 **Magikarp's stats will be posted at the end of this chapter. Pikachu will not be disobedient like in canon(besides for the Pokeball that is). There will be no Spearow/Fearow attack, as Ash will not even run into them.**

 **Story Start:**

Welcome to Pallet Town. A small, peaceful town south of Viridian City. The world reknowned Professor Oak lives here, where he studies different Pokemon and how they interact with others in their natural habbitats.

The town is a quiet and confortable place to live. There is little to no crime, and everyone knows each other by name. Overhead we see flocks of Pidgey flying around without a care in the world. In the fields you can see small Pokemon playing with the children. It's a place where you can relax and no one seems to have a care in the world...

"I'M LATE!" or almost anyways. Here we have a soon to be trainer, Ash Ketchum. Today is a very special day for him, as he recently turned 10 and is to start his Pokemon journey today.

"Oh man. I can't believe I overslept. Charmander.. Bulbasaur.. Squirtle.. I don't care which, just please let there be one left for me!" Ash is running down the road still in his Pajamas. Why is he so worried you may ask? He was told by Professor Oak to arrive at his lab by 9:00 am, and it is currently 10:45 am.

Fifteen minutes later he arrives at Professor Oak's lab and knocks on the door. "Who is it?" Oak asks as he opens the door and sees Ash trying to catch his breathe. "Oh, Ash. I was wondering if you were going to show up or not. The other three left over an hour ago. Come in." He turns around and walks further into the lab.

"I'm sorry to inform you that there are none of the regular starters left to chose from Ash. Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander were all picked up by trainers who showed up on time today." Oak states and smirks slightly seeing Ash looking depressed.

"However, you are lucky as I captured a Pokemon earlier who was chewing on our power cables here at the lab." Oak says and he pulls out a Pokeball with a lightning bolt sticker on it. "He is still considered wild, so I'm not sure if I should give him to you or not. The choice is yours, you can wait until next month when I get a new batch of starter Pokemon, or you can chose this guy here and start your journey today." Oak says still smirking as Ash starts smiling happily.

"I'd like the Pokemon you caught earlier, Professor. I don't care what it is, every Pokemon is special and I'll be happy with whatever you can give me." Ash answers with a wide smile. Oak nods calmly and hands him the Pokeball. Ash calls out the pokemon instantly to see what he received as a starter.

"This is Pikachu, the electric mouse Pokemon. They're difficult to handle for new trainers, but I believe you two will get along nicely." Oak says and sees Pikachu glaring slightly at them both and small bolts of electricity arcing from his cheeks. _Let's see how you handle this, Ash.._ were Oak's thoughts as he watched calmly.

Ash stares happily at the Pikachu and crouches down in front of him and holds his hand out slightly towards the Pikachu who narrows it eyes slightly.

"Hey there Pikachu. I'm Ash Ketchum, and I hope we can become friends." Pikachu smirks and shocks Ash making Oak wince while Ash coughs out some smoke and smiles even wider which surprises Pikachu and Oak.

"Wow Pikachu! Your thundershock is powerful, you should be proud of your power." Ash says sincerly and reaches out and scratches Pikachu's head shocking the mouse.

 _I like him!_ Pikachu thinks and nuzzles into his hand. "Chaaa."

Oak smiles fondly at the two creating a bond right in front of him. _You'll go far, Ash._ Oak has always seen something in Ash since he first met him. He never gets mad at Pokemon, no matter what they do, and they all tend to like him quickly. Oak has watched Ash interact with the Pokemon at his ranch, some of which are very shy and don't trust very many humans. Ash was always able to get these Pokemon to play with him after some time.

"Here, Ash. This is a Pokedex, a _very_ Hi-Tech Encyclopedia on the different kinds of Pokemon in the world. There has been a massive update recently in our technology, and we have been able to add in an automatic function that will search the internet for information on any type of Pokemon or attack training you may need, or wish to simply look up and learn about. Do not lose this, as it is irreplaceable, and will also act as your Trainer's Identification."

Ash continued to pet Pikachu as he listened to the professor. "Thank you, Professor. That will help a lot on my journey." He replied as he took out Pikachu's pokeball. "Pikachu, return." He said and aimed it at Pikachu who used his tail to knock the Pokeball out of his hand and then climbed up onto his shoulder. Oak chuckles lightly at this.

"It looks like Pikachu doesn't want to go back in the Pokeball, Ash." Ash looks at Pikachu and scratches under his chin.

"Is that true, Pikachu?" he nods while purring lightly. "Alright, I won't make you go back in the Pokeball then." he stores the Pokeball on his belt and turns back to Oak.

"Here are five empty Pokeballs. You can use them to capture wild Pokemon. Now you better go home and get dressed properly before you leave for your journey. Good luck." Oak tells him fondly.

"Thanks again professor. I'll make you proud by winning the Indigo League this year!" Ash says confidently and Pikachu cheers on his shoulder. "I'll call you when I get to Viridian, Professor. Bye!" He runs out of the lab leaving a chuckling Professor Oak behind.

~1 Hour Later - Entrance to Route 1~

"Be safe out there, Ash" Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother says while hugging him tightly and teary eyed. "Be sure to make new friends, and make sure you call every time you reach a new town."

"Don't worry mom. I have Pikachu with me, so I'll be fine." Ash says quietly with Pikachu sitting on his shoulder. "I'll call when I get to Viridian City." Delia let's him go and waves as he walks away.

"Don't forget to change your underwear every day!" She yells out to him making him trip in embarrassment. Pikachu rolling on the ground laughing.

"Mom! I'm not a little kid anymore!" He yells back at her before walking away again, dragging the still laughing Pikachu by his tail.

~Three Hours Later, Somewhere East of Route 1~(The Uncharted Area in the games between Cycling Road and Route 1)

"Pikachu.. I Think we're lost." Ash says calmly while looking around the forest. There is a heavy fog for miles around them, with no signs of it letting up any time soon. He hasn't seen any wild Pokemon for nearly an hour, and is starting to get worried.

"Pika.." Pikachu responds quietly, his ears twitching back and forth trying to listen for anything. Suddenly he turns to a random direction and starts running off that way.

"Where are you going, Pikachu?!" Ash yells as he follows after him. After running for a few minutes, the forest and fog breaks to show a giant lake with Pokemon of multiple different colors swimming around and playing. Ash pulls out his Pokedex and scans them.

 **Magikarp, the Fish Pokemon. History has shown in the distant past that these creatures were more powerful than the pathetic excuse for a Pokemon that overpopulates the world today.**

 **Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokemon. This Pokemon has been known in the past to destroy entire towns in a fit of rage.**

 ***Note. Due to the odd coloring of these Pokemon, they are possibly shiny Pokemon.**

 **More specific data can be given with the capture of these pokemon.**

Ash looks around in awe, with Pikachu doing the same. Everywhere you look you can seem Magikarp and Gyarados of different colors playing peacefully with each other. You can see brown, red, green, yellow, black and a many other colors.

"This is amazing. I've never seen a Pokemon that comes in so many different colors." Ash says still in awe. All of the Magikarp and Gyarados turn towards Ash and Pikachu when they heard him, making them both freeze in fear of the Gyarados. They start swimming towards the two, and to the shock of them both, crawl or hop on the land towards them. They all surround Ash and Pikachu who are shaking in fear when a group of Magikarp suddenly jump at them and start tickling them with their whiskers.

"Hahahaha!" Ash and Pikachu break down laughing at the Magikarps antics, and looking around see the rest of the Magikarp and Gyarados are also laughing at them. "So you all just want to play, Huh?" He asks and sees them all nod happily, even the Gyarados. "Alright, then let's play!"

~The Next Morning~

We find Ash and Pikachu sleeping against a green Gyarados, with the rest of the Magikarp and Gyarados sleeping around them, or in the water. They all start waking up to the sun shining down on them, and slowly open their eyes.

Ash looks around at all the Gyarados and Magikarp, and smiles sadly, wishing he could stay here and play with them forever. But he has a dream to accomplish, so he can not stay.

"Gyarados, Magikarp, it was a lot of fun playing with you guys yesterday, but Pikachu and I need to head off on our journey. We'll try and come back again in the future to play with you all again though." All of the Gyarados and Magikarp pout, as it's the first time in thousands of years that they have had someone of a different species to play with. A Black and Brown Magikarp hop up to Ash and tackles him crying slightly. The two Magikarp look much younger than the rest of the group.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be back to play with you again some time." The two shake their heads furiously and turn to Pikachu and ask him something. Ash looks on confused as Pikachu perks up and replies to them. He points at the Pokeballs on his belt a couple of times and the two Magikarp look happy as Pikachu walks up to Ash and points at the Pokeballs and then back to the two Magikarp.

Ash looks around confused at the two Magikarp that look happy then around to the other Gyarados and Magikarp, seeing them smiling fondly at the two young Magikarp. Ash finally pieces it together.

"Pikachu, do they want to join me on our journey?" Ash asks, and smiles happily when Pikachu nods.

"Pika!" Pikachu bounces around happily as Ash takes off two Pokeballs from his belt and turns to the two Magikarp who are also bouncing around happily.

"Are you two sure that you want to come with me?" He asks them and sees them nod(or as close as a fish can get to nodding) at him. He turns to the rest of the group. "You guys don't mind if them come with me, Do you?" he sees the Gyarados shake their heads.

"Alright, then I'll catch you and we'll be on our way!" Ash says excitedly before capturing the two Magikarp. "I'll be back to play with you all again someday. Take care of yourselves!" Ash calls to the others and they all roar their goodbyes to the two as they start to leave.

"Well Pikachu, we may still be lost, but we found a bunch of new friends, and two of them are going to be joining us on our journey!" Ash says before looking at the sky and seeing a majestic bird Pokemon flying through a Rainbow. He pulls out his Pokedex to scan it.

 **No data found in the Kanto Regional Database. Searching...Data found in the Johto Regional Database.**

 **Ho-oh, The Rainbow Pokemon. A Legendary Pokemon of the Johto Region. This Pokemon only shows itself to those with a pure soul, and is said to bring eternal happiness to the viewer. This Pokemon has not been recorded as having been seen in nearly 300 years.**

Ash and Pikachu stare at the Legendary Pokemon in awe as it flies away. "Let's follow the direction Ho-oh was flying. Maybe it will lead us back to Route 1." Ash says and starts running in the direction Ho-oh left towards.

~At Professor Oak's Lab~

"Oh, Ash has captured two new Pokemon. Looks like I won that bet with Gary. What are they..? Hmm.. Magikarp? He could do better, but I won't argue with what a new trainer captures.. What's this? He's scanning something from another region now..?" Oak freezes in shock at what Ash's Pokedex has scanned. "Ho-oh..? It can't be.. It hasn't been seen in almost three hundred years when it's tower burnt down... Ash.. what kind of amazing future do you have coming...?" Oak says in awe of the Pokemon Ash has scanned, before looking back at his captures and wondering if there is something weird about the two Magikarp.

~An Hour Later - Route 1, A Few Miles From Viridian City~

"It's a good thing that we saw Ho-oh when we did. Who knows how long it would have taken us to find our way back here otherwise." Ash said with a smile while scratching Pikachu.

"Let's stop and have lunch before we head into Viridian City." Ash says before letting out his two new Magikarp and setting up a small picnic with what's left of his mother's cooking.

"Hmm, I should scan you two to know how far along you are in your training.." Ash says as he takes out his Pokedex and scans the black Magikarp first.

 **This Magikarp is Water and Dark type... Error.. Rescanning. This Magikarp is Water and Dark type... Error.. Searching Internet... Searching History... Data Found.**

 **In ruins deep in Sinnoh, data has been found suggesting Magikarp were able to use a wide variety of attacks from every type of Pokemon. There is a possibility that Magikarp and Gyarados were the ancestors of most known variety of fish pokemon that evolved to adapt to their environments. Magikarp with these abilities have not been seen in thousands of years, suggesting that this Magikarp is a direct descendant to these ancient creatures.**

 **Scanning.. This Magikarp is Water and Dark Type. This Pokemon is Male and is 3'2" and weighs 38 pounds.**

 **It's ability is Infiltrator.**

 **Infiltrator ignores Safeguard, Reflect and Light Screens effects.**

 **This Magikarp knows the moves: Tackle, Faint Attack, Water Gun and Fake Tears.**

Ash stares in amazement at the black Magikarp as he turns his Pokedex to scan the brown Magikarp.

 **This Magikarp is Water and Rock type. This pokemon is Female and is 2'9" and weighs 124 pounds.**

 **It's ability is Solid Rock.**

 **Solid Rock makes super effective moves weaker.**

 **This Magikarp knows the moves: Tackle, Ancient Power, Water Gun and Harden.**

Ash sits there staring at the two Magikarp amazed before smiling and jumping up in joy. "The second day of my journey and I've caught two extremely rare Pokemon! I can't wait for the rest of my journey!" Ash yells out excitedly and his Magikarp and Pikachu join him, slightly confused why he's so happy though.

~Professor Oak's Lab~

We find Professor Oak passed out on the floor, foaming from the mouth. On his computer screen, you can see the information that Ash just received on his two Magikarp.

~Route 1~

"I should give you nicknames so you know which one of you two I'm talking to." Ash says in thought before turning to the black Magikarp. "How about Hades for you? He is the God of Death, and you're a Dark type. " He asks and sees the black Magikarp nod happily.

Turning to the brown Magikarp. "How about Gaia for you? Gaia is the goddess of the Earth, and you are a Rock type." He asks and sees her hop around happily. "Alright! Welcome to the group, Hades and Gaia!" He says and the two tackle him and tickle him, while Pikachu laughs at them from the side.

 _I can't wait to see what is coming with the rest of my journey!_ Ash thinks excitedly before calming everyone down for lunch.

 **Going to end this story here for now.**

 **As for the Magikarp's stats, they are as follows. *Note, These Magikarp won't evolve until 'level 50'. I won't be basing things around level, so I'll just place it around the 7th - 8th badge. One will evolve against Blaine, and the other will evolve against Giovanni. This is so that rumors will start spreading around Kanto, and eventually the other regions about a trainer defeating gym leaders with Magikarp. When he gets to the Indigo League, The rumors will be so widespread, everyone around the world will tune into the Indigo League to try and find proof in the rumors of someone actually winning with the world's most pathetic Pokemon, where when he battles with his Gyarados, the world's researchers are going to go nuts over them being different typings. After the Indigo League, he'll breed them and donate the eggs to Pokemon Reserves so they can bring back these powerful beasts from near extinction.(The ancient Magikarp genes will be dominant. Any typing can come out of the eggs.)**

 **Gaia:**

 **HP: 50 Attack: 50, Defense: 105, Special Attack: 30, Special Defense: 85, Speed: 40. Total: 360.**

 **Gaia as a Gyarados will have.**

 **HP: 100 Attack: 95, Defense: 165, Special Attack: 70, Special Defense: 120, Speed: 80. Total: 630**

 **Hades:**

 **HP: 40, Attack: 80, Defense: 30, Special Attack: 70, Special Defense: 40, Speed: 100. Total: 360.**

 **Hades as a Gyarados will have.**

 **HP: 95, Attack: 160, Defense: 50, Special Attack: 125, Special Defense: 60, Speed: 140. Total: 630.**

 **Yes, I know the total stats are close to Mega Gyarados' stats. I meant it to be that way. I look at Mega Evolution as being their form of true power from ancient times.(Like Primal Evolution for the Weather Trio). These Magikarp ARE the ancient creatures, they just look similar to the normal forms, rather than Gyarados' Mega Form. There will either be no Mega Evolution for Ash, or it will NOT be his Gyarados that will Mega Evolve.**

 **Hades is going to be the reckless powerhouse that destroys anything it faces, but gets taken out quickly once it starts getting attacked. While Gaia is going to be a massive tank who deals average damage but can barely be moved.**

 **These numbers will probably have zero effect on anything besides letting you know how strong they are. I will not be detailing out in the future the stats of any other Pokemon.**

 **My question for you all is, Do you want me to make a 'normal' team for him. Ie: It'll be Pikachu, Gaia, Hades, Charizard, Vileplume and Pidgeot. Electric, Water, Dark, Rock, Fire, Flying, Grass, Poison, Normal.**

 **Or would you like Ash to have a 'fossil' team. Ie: It'll be Pikachu, Gaia, Hades Aerodactl, Armaldo, Charizard. Electric, Water, Dark, Rock, Flying, Bug, Fire.**

 **The reason I say Charizard for both is not because I 'like' Charizard. It's because I can't stand the thought of leaving Charmander to die because of Damien. Either team you chose, Charizard will not be a disobedient Pokemon. How a Pokemon that Ash literally saved from death and an abusive trainer turns his back on him is beyond me to begin with.**

 **If you want the fossil team, but without Charizard, I'll simply have him save Charmander and send him back to Professor Oak's Lab to live the rest of his life happily in safety, giving him a fear of battling after what Damien put him through. Recommend what you want as the final fossil for him if this is your choice.**

 **I'm unsure if Brock and Misty should join Ash or not. Let me know if you want one of them, or both of them to join him on his journey. There will be no relationships until I post future Regions at the earliest.(If I chose to go past Kanto) Ash is 10 years old. I don't know about you, but in 4th - 5th grade, all I cared about was hanging out with my friends and having fun. I didn't start getting interested in girls until I was 12. Maybe I was just late on that part though.**

 **Going to leave this for a week to get some answers on which team you'd rather see Ash use. The next couple of chapters depends on which team is chosen. I can work with both teams, and may make a A.U. side story using the other team in the future if enough people want the other team as well.**

 **Author's Notes in the future will be much shorter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here are the vote results:**

 **Team:**

 **Fossil - 13**

 **No Preference - 2**

 **Normal - 4**

 **Travel Companion(s):**

 **Brock Alone - 6**

 **Misty and Brock - 5**

 **Neither - 1**

 **Charizard, Or Charmander Replacement:**

 **No Charizard - 4 (Bastiodonx1, Tyrantrumx3)**

 **Charizard - 9**

 **This is what has been voted for in the last two weeks. So I will be going with the Fossil team with Charizard. One of my reviewers(Vital Info) gave me an amazing idea on what to do with Charmander to make him fit in this team better as well, so I'm glad that you chose to keep Charizard, as I'm fairly excited to attempt to write Charmander in now.**

 **Looks like Brock and no Misty. So I'll simply be having Misty as Cerulean Cities Gym leader, and nothing further.**

 **Story Start:**

"Be mindful that there are thieves in the area. Please make sure you lock your doors and windows and be sure to keep your Pokemon in sight. I repeat. Please be mindful that there are thieves in the area. Lock your doors and windows, and keep your Pokemon within your sight." A female voice booms over the cities intercom system.

Ash is just outside of the entrance to Viridian City as he hears this, and unconsciously puts his hands on his Pokeballs holding his Magikarp. _I shouldn't let them out at all in town then. There's no telling what might happen if they find out I have such rare Pokemon with me._

"Hey you! Stop!" the same female voice calls out from the building near him. "Who are you, and what are you doing with that Pokemon?!" She says while glaring at him and pointing at Pikachu.

"My names Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Pikachu here is my first Pokemon." Ash replies with a smile while scratching Pikachu behind the ears causing him to coo in happiness.

Her glare softens into a small smile seeing the bond between the two. "Alright, can I just see some identification to verify this. Sorry for this, with thieves around, I can't be too careful."

"Not a problem." he pulls out his Pokedex and hits his Trainer I.D. Card.

 **I am Dexter. A Pokedex programmed by Professor Oak for Rookie Trainer Ash Ketchum. My purpose is to give any information required to Ash and to act as his I.D. If lost or stolen, I can not be replaced.**

"Alright, everything looks alright, be mindful of the theives during your visit, please. I'm Officer Jenny by the way. If you see the thieves, please give me a call right away."

Ash smiles and nods to her. "Of course. I hope you catch the thief soon!"

"I will capture the thieves. It's just a matter of when, not if!" she boasts confidently.

"Alright, well I've gotta find the Pokemon Center, so I'll see you around, Officer Jenny." Ash waves as he turns and walks towards the center of town.

~Pokemon Center~

"Welcome, I am Nurse Joy, how may I help you today?" The now named Nurse Joy says in an overly happy tone. Ash just smiled and put his Pokeballs and Pikachu on the counter.

"Can you give my Pokemon a check up please? We just arrived in Viridian, and I want to make sure nothing is wrong with them." Nurse Joy simply smiled more and nodded.

"Not a problem young man. I'll call you over the intercom when I'm done, would you like a room for the night?" She asks while taking his Pokedex to get his I.D.

"Yes please. Thank you. Can I use the video phone, please?" Nurse Joy just nodded before heading into the back room for the check ups while Ash headed to the phone.

 _Ring.. Ring.. Ring.._ "Hello, Ketchum Residence. Who might this be?" A feminine voice answered.

"Hey mom. I'm at Viridian!" Ash says and sees the video phone turn on instantly with his mom showing a bright smile.

"Congratulations Ash! It took your father three days to make it to Viridian when he started his journey, and you got there in only one!" Delia says with a proud smile.

"Thanks mom. My first day as a trainer was amazing! I got lost at first but.." Ash goes on to tell her all about his finding the Magikarp and Gyarados, as well as them playing the whole day, and ends with him explaining what's special about these Magikarp and Gyarados and about seeing Ho-oh. Delia has an amazed look on her face.

"Amazing, Ash. I'd never have thought a Magikarp could be of different types. That is an amazing find, you better treasure those two forever."

"Don't worry mom. They are amazingly playful, and I'm sure we'll become the best of friends." Ash says smiling fondly thinking back on the last day.

 **Ash Ketchum. Please come to the counter. Your Pokemon are all set.**

"I've gotta go mom. I'll call you when I get to the next town. Bye!" Ash says and goes to end the call.

"Be sure to change your underwear every day!" Delia calls over the phone just before he hangs up. Ash walks to the desk with an embarrassed blush on his face, thanking Nurse Joy for checking his Pokemon before he heads to his room.

~Later that night~

 **Boom!**

A loud explosion wakes Ash and Pikachu from their sleep. Startled, Ash falls off his bed before hearing the alarms go off in the Pokemon Center.

 **Attention! Please find shelter! Team Rocket has shown up in Viridian City. I repeat. Please find shelter ASAP!**

Hearing Officer Jenny's voice over the cities intercom brings him back to reality.

"Pikachu! We gotta get out of here!" He says frantically while getting dressed and grabbing his bag. As they approach the door, a small explosion knocks the door off of it's hinges.

"Well well well. A little kid. Probably just started his journey too." A man sneers out from within the smoke. "Just hand over your Pokemon and you can go on your way safely."

"I won't give you my Pikachu!" Ash yells back and pulls Pikachu to his chest tightly.

The man laughs at him and points to his belt. "I don't want a stupid Pikachu. You can find them in large quantities in the forests and power plant. I want the two on your belt. They might be useful in some way." Ash panics and tries to think of a way out of this. _Do they now about my Magikarp? Wait! That's it! They'd never think a Magikarp is rare! They are just taking whatever they find._

"But... Why would you want a Magikarp..?" Ash asks while still panicking, trying to get him to drop his guard.

"Magikarp? Heh. We don't want them. But I should still take your Pokemon from you so you can't attempt fight back." He says and starts walking towards Ash. "Just hand 'em over."

"Pikachu! Thundershock him!" Ash yells frantically as Pikachu jumps out of his arms and shocks the man and Ash runs up to the paralyzed man and kicks him between the legs as hard as he can.

"Let's get out of here, Pikachu!" Ash calls and kicks the groaning man in the head as he starts to stand up.

"I.. I'll get.. you.. for.. this.." The man groans out, unable to get back up.

~In The Hall Way~

"This job is so easy. There's been no resistance so far." One man says from around a corner.

Ash freezes and moves into a shadow shaking slightly. _I think we're going to have to fight out way out.. I hope Pikachu, Gaia and Hades can handle this.._ Ash thinks and reaches for his Pokeballs holding his Magikarp.

"Come out, Gaia, Hades." Ash whispers.

"Karp, Karp!" The two Magikarp say happily at being let out.

"What was that?" The man says again and starts walking towards Ash.

 _Dammit._ "Gaia, as soon as you see that man hit him with an Ancient Power." Ash whispers frantically. Gaia and Hades instantly drop their happy smiles and get serious. Gaia starts glowing slightly and small rocks appear around her as she glares at the corner.

"Ah, just a kid.. Hand over your.. Ahhh!" the Rocket screams in pain as he gets slammed with rocks, and a small explosion happens, knocking him out.

 _Damn, now they'll all know I'm here._ "Let's go, we gotta get out of here!" Ash calls to his Pokemon before turning and running down the hall. His Magikarp bouncing behind him and Pikachu on his shoulder.

~The Lobby~

The explosion's noise travels through the entire Pokemon Center, alerting the three that are standing over a tied up Nurse Joy.

"So someone is actually fighting back." The woman with long red hair says. She points at a few grunts nearby. "Go find the one fighting back and take him down." she orders.

"Of course, Executive Jessie." They salute and head into the Pokemon Center.

~With Ash~

Ash is running towards the exit before he hears people running towards him. _No! Not yet!_

Ash stops and turns to where he hears the foot falls coming towards him. "Be ready you three. We'll have to fight our way out of here by the looks." Ash says slightly scared. _Where's the police?!_

After a minute three people appear in front of him and release their Pokemon which are a Zubat, Grimer and Ekans. "Surrender and no harm will come to you, kid." One of them sneers.

"Never!" Ash growls back. "Gaia, Ancient Power on the Zubat! Hades, Faint Attack on the Grimer, and Pikachu use Thundershock on the Ekans!" Hades fades into the shadows and disappears, only to reappear behind the Grimer and slamming into it and knocking it into a wall unconscious. The Rockets stare in disbelief at the Magikarp and forget there's a battle going on.

Meanwhile, Gaia has launched rocks at the Zubat and weakens it greatly, and the Ekans avoids the Thundershock. The rockets return their attention to the fight. "Ekans, Use Poison Sting!" "Zubat, Leech Life!" the two grunts yell at their Pokemon.

Gaia jumps in front of both of the attacks and uses Harden. A small explosion surrounds Gaia, making Ash worry for her. As the smoke clears, Gaia is seen looking like nothing happened.

 _So Hades hits hard, while Gaia is weaker but can take damage easily. That's great for tag battles like this._ Ash thinks as he watches the battle.

"Pikachu, Thundershock on that Zubat to finish it, Hades use Faint Attack on the Ekans!" The Thundershock hits the Zubat knocking it out before he finishes speaking. As soon as the Zubat hits the floor, Ekans gets hit from behind and slammed into a wall unconcious.

"Pikachu, Thunderwave on the three Rockets!" A small wave of electricity arcs out of Pikachu hitting the three rockets who are staring in disbelief. "Gaia, Hades! Tackle them as hard as you can!" The two Magikarp launch at the paralyzed rockets knocking them into a wall unconcious.

"Good job! Now let's go before more find us." Ash says as he hears more footsteps in other hallways.

~Lobby - Five Minutes Later~

Ash is hiding behind a door way looking into the Lobby. _This isn't good.._

There are about a dozen rockets all around the lobby with boxes full of Pokeballs that they have collected. Two in particular stand out, as they are wearing white uniforms instead of the generic black. One is a woman with long, very long red hair and the other is a man with blue hair down to his jaw line.

"Where are the three I sent out to capture the one fighting back? It couldn't have been too difficult for them to capture them." The red head asks irritated. "Those three definitely have failed this recruitment job." she says and points to a couple other Rockets. "You two, go find them. Drag them back here if you have to."

"Of course, Executive Jessie!" The two salute and head off down a different hall way into the Pokemon Center.

"As for the rest of you, start packing. We need to leave within five minutes." She orders and turns to the blue haired man. "Well James, what do you think of these recruits?" she asks him.

"There are a couple that have some potential, but most of them will just be cannon fodder in the long shot, Jessie." James responds while looking over the recruits.

"You're probably right. Oh well, we received a lot of Pokemon for the boss, so he should at least be happy with that." Jessie sighed.

"You're darn right he will be!" A Meowth that Ash didn't previously notice said, making him gasp slightly in surprise. "What was dat?" the Meowth asks.

 _He heard me!_ Ash pulls away from the corner and turns to run back down the hallway but turns into a Rocket. _Uh oh.._ Was his only thought before he got punched in the face.

"Told ya I'd get you back..." He smiled cruelly as Ash's vision starts to blur. The last thing he sees is his two Magikarp tackling the man with Pikachu releasing a powerful Thundershock at him and a loud explosion coming from the lobby.

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. Next chapter will be the Viridian Forest, maybe the start of Pewter City as well. Not entirely sure how far the next chapter will go yet.**

 **As you can probably tell, Team Rocket is a much more viable threat in this story. It will make Ash mature a lot quicker during his struggles against them when they meet. This particular meeting is going to cause Gaia, Hades and Pikachu to become overprotective of him, and become training freaks so that they can prevent this happening again.**

 **Anyways, Had a lot of comments saying that you all would like to see him capture more fossil pokemon than his main team. I will attempt this, but it may be difficult to do and still make it seem some what like it makes sense from where he got them. I can't have him catch all the different fossils at Grandpa Canyon after all. I'll probably have him Capture Kabutops and Omastar there though.**

 **Ps: The conversation with Professor Oak will be next chapter, as he is still passed out on his lab floor currently.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
